pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto Walkthrough
= Helpful tips = Hotkeys Gameplay Basic commands *To perform the following commands, simply type it into the chatbox and press 'Enter'. *For those commands with (), simply remove those brackets and replace the needed content inside. = = = Walkthrough = Pallet Town We start in Pallet Town. You adventure begins by visiting Professor Oak. This is where you'll receive your starter Pokemon. Note: Your starter is untradeable. = = Route 1 After getting your first Pokémon, head North: = = Viridian City You come across a City, called Viridian. This will be the 8th gym not the one we need so we continue north. = = Route 2 Road To The First Badge Viridian Forest Navigate through Viridian Forest to make it to the next town. = = Pewter City You now arrive at the City of Pewter, and 1st gym. The gym leader’s name is Brock and he uses Rock type Pokémon. 'Brock's Pokemon' Tips and Tricks :If your starter was Squirtle or Bulbasaur, you will have a type advantage against Brock. If yuor starter was Charmander, the move Dragon Rage will help defeat Brock. After beating him, you will receive your first Badge.Congratulations! Now, you will travel east towards Mt Moon. Road To The Second Badge Route 3 Mt Moon This is where you can first start mining. An NPC near the start will offer you an 'Old Pickaxe' for $5,000. Wild Pokemon can be encountered at any point in the cave, so you may either want to use a repel, or bring a Geodude to take down Zubats quickly. Step 1 - Mt Moon Main Step 2 - Mt Moon E1 Step 3 - Mt Moon Main 2 Step 4 - Mt Moon E3 You made it out. You have now completed your first set of challenges, but there is more to come. Route 4 Cerulean City This is where you'll find the second gym. Cerulean's gym leader, Misty, is an expert in water type Pokemon. Misty's Pokemon Tips and Tricks: Having a grass type Pokemon will help you here. If your starter wasn’t Bulbasaur, try hunting an Oddish on Route 24 and train it until it learns Mega Drain at level 19. Once you have defeated Misty, Head North to Route 25. Inside a house you will find Bill, who gives you the SS Anne Ticket. Route 24 Route 25 Road To The Third Badge With the SS Anne Ticket in hand, head back to Cerulean and then head south towards Vermillion. There are guards blocking the way so you will need to use the building highlighted to get around for now. Route 5 Route 6 Vermillion City Now we enter Vermillion City, this is where you’ll go back to for Tourneys, Clan Wars, etc. Finding the HM Cut A Tree Blocks Your Path Head South to the docks and enter the SS Anne. Once we have HM Cut, we can prepare for the gym. This gym is Electric type, so we will need a Ground type Pokémon. Cheapest option would be to get a Diglett from Diglett’s Cave and grind it to around level 20-30 as it can easily beat the gym. Tip: Try getting an Arena Trap Diglett and if you wish head back up to Route 24, just north of Misty's town, and try your luck at an Abra. The Road To The Fourth Badge At this point we should also think about getting our fishing rod and start to increase our fishing level whilst hunting a decent Adamant Magikarp. After beating this gym, lets go get HM Flash; as we will need this later for the method. Diglett’s Cave entrance is just east of Vermillion. After going through here, just head south to Oak’s Aid. Note you will need to catch/evolve 10 different Pokémon to receive Flash. Route 2 Head back to Vermillion then up to Misty’s town and head east onto Route 9, heading to Rock Tunnel. Route 11 A Snorlax Blocks Your Path Route 9 Below is Power Plant, where Pokemon such as Magnemite and Voltorb can be caught. Later, when you defeat all the Gym Leaders of both the Kanto and Johto region, you will be given the opportunity to catch Zapdos. Rock Tunnel Another introduction into minable Gems. If you haven't bought your Old Pickaxe yet, consider getting one from the Global Market. Lavender Town Next we come to Lavender, we will need to come back here later so just heal up and head west. As the guards will still be blocking Saffron until we defeat Celadon Gym, we will need to go through the underground path highlighted. Celadon City We now arrive at Celadon City. This is where you have the choice to gamble your PPO savings for Tokens for various prizes. The Casino is where you get the Silph Scope, this is what is needed to reach the top of Lavender Tower. It also is known as Game Corner, the home of Rocket Hideout. Just the right is where you can exchange Casino Tokens for prizes. Go back up the stairs and find the Lift. Step 6 Beat Giovanni for the Silph Scope. Giovanni's Pokemon The gym is the 4th one in Kanto and the one you need to defeat in order to open up Saffron City. Erika, the leader of the gym, uuses Grass type Pokémon. If we found a Magikarp earlier, it’ll be decent if you evolve it to Gyarados. If not, you can find Growlithe/Vulpix in the grass area of Route 7/8. Otherwise any Flying or Bug Pokémon will also work. 'The Road To The Fifth Badge' After beating Celadon gym, we now have opened Saffron but need to complete the Pokeflute quest before carrying on there. So it's back to Lavender and into the tower. At the top is where we will find Mr. Fuji and the Pokeflute. The Poke Flute Saffron City The Road To The Sixth Badge Route 12 Route 13 Route 15 Fuchsia City Now that Snorlax has moved, we can head south of Lavender Town to Fuchsia. The Safari is where we can find the HM Surf. The Fuchsia gym leader is Koga and he uses Poison type Pokémon. Tips: If you have Alakazam or Gengar, they would easily defeat Koga. Gyarados would also work, plus we will need him later in game. After beating the gym here, you will be able to Surf outside of battle. HM Fly The Road To The Seventh Badge Seafoam Island Cinnabar Island * To get here you can either surf south of Fuchsia and through Seafoam Island (Maps in the tab above) or you can go through Diglett’s Cave and head towards Pallet town (where our journey began) and surf south from there. * You can exchange Fossil Shards in the lab for fossil Pokémon here. * The gym is locked so we need to find the key. This is in the Mansion’s Basement. The Path To The Eighth Badge Viridian City * From Cinnabar, you can surf north back to Viridian for the 8th and final gym before Kanto E4. * Viridian gym is where we face Giovanni for the 3rd and final time! He uses Ground type Pokémon. Victory Road Kanto Elite Four *Gyarados with Dragon Rage and 2+ physical moves (Crunch and Ice Fang are used to demonstrate here) *Magnemite or its evolved form with moves Thunder Wave and Flash, ability Sturdy Optional moves that may help: *Stealth Rock *Spikes *Toxic Spikes *Leech Seed They are all used at the first opposing pokemon. The spikes deal direct damage or poison damage when opponent switches pokemon, and Leech Seed restores HP of your active pokemon while draining from opposing pokemon. * Lorelei For This E1 member, the move discharge should easily beat her. If needed, have a trusted Electrode on you and he should finish the job if Gyarados should fail to sweep. * Bruno ** For this E2 member, the move Thunder Wave will not work so just 2x Flash to lower the accuracy then Dragon Dance sweep using Waterfall (with this one, try and get 6x Dragon Dance but if your health hits 50% then just start the sweep). You can get a Tentacruel with surf and easily kill Onix. * Agatha ** Try to get a gengar to use a ghost type move. Except on Arbok and Golbat,Use your Electrode. * Lance ** Set up again like normal using Crunch on Gyarados, Ice Fang on the Dragonairs, Waterfall on the Aerodactyl, and Ice Fang again on the Dragonite. * Rival ** We arrive to face our rival. The 1st Pokémon is Pidgeot who has the move Fly, so make sure to keep track of your set up. Use Waterfall on Pidgeot, Alakazam and Rhydon, Then use Ice Fang on Venusaur, and then Crunch on Blastoise, after Blastoise dies, use Waterfall on Charizard. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Introductions & Walkthroughs